A device of this kind, known in the art, is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 9,682,344.
The device according to the present invention has been developed particularly, although not exclusively, for use in cordless local area networks, and in the specific embodiment to operate according to the ETS 300-175 standard.
Communication devices of the said type are known in the art, however they have one or more disadvantages such as, for example, sensitivity to disturbances, high cost, circuit complexity and others.